This invention relates to hydraulic jacks in combination with air pumps, especially those which are used for automobile repair. In the past, these two devices were separate, thereby requiring the use of two motors, or if they were one device they were inefficient since the motor pumped air and urged the hudraulic jack up and down at the same time, and could not be used separately. If it was only desired to use the air pump, then energy was wasted in moving the cylinder up and down. It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.